The Story of Two
by Silentwings25
Summary: A warlock fighting for her life is saved by an awoken hunter and they must defeat evils across the solar system...
1. Chapter 1

Destiny Fanfic Prologue

Boredom creates ideas, ideas create fanfictions. Probably screwed up a ton on this.

Gunfire, explosions and Vex screams filled the air as the female warlock fought for her life on a mission to destroy a Vex Nexus Mind, the Vanguard had told her it would be dangerous but not this dangerous, she had many close calls during the mission, she was sure she would perish.

"Die you robotic scum!" She yelled as she unleashed a huge force of void energy at a large group of vex and watched them disintegrate into the air.

"Almost through the network firewall, just one more sequence." Her Ghost told her as he broke through the second to last security layer.

"Hurry it up I don't think I'll last any longer out here!" She called back, exploding two Harpies with a grenade, "This was a horrible idea.." She told herself.

"There I'm through, come on!"

Finishing off a last group of Vex she reloaded her rifle and ran for the unlocked door.

"Thanks, about time you got through."

"No problem, here to help."

Walking into the Nexus room she saw oddly colored Vex and she noted that the Nexus Mind was missing. A blinding pain shot through her arm and she realized her shield had been overpowered by Vex fire. Another shot blasted her in the chest but not hurting her fatally, falling to the ground she saw a flash of Arc light run around the room slashing each Vex into pieces.

A few minutes later her Ghost healed her arm wound and repowered her shield. "_What would I do without you?" _She thought to herself.

"So, I just saved your hide, going to thank me?" a light, feminine voice called out, stopping a few feet from the warlock and outstretching her arm towards the fallen guardian.

Grasping the female hunter's hand she pulled herself up, "Yeah, thanks sorry was kinda out of it for a minute there... You here on the same mission? Turns out the damned thing is missing."

"Yeah, I don't know either, by the way the name is Crystel" Crystel spoke, her voice sounded Awoken.

"Mista, so I take it your an Awoken, I thought all of you were destroyed in the explosion of the Reef?"

"After the Fallen finally took us over we had to use the self-destruct so our secrets could be safe from the rest of the universe... if it fell into the wrong hands we would be done for."

"Very few survived, I was lucky I escaped when I could, they slaughtered my brother, decapitating him and mangling his body... He fought well and died horribly. Traveler be with him"

"Your voice sounds very familiar, have we met?"

"Yes we have, I'll explain more after the mission."


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny Fanfic Ch. 2

"So whats the plan here? Tell the Vanguards we took it out?" asked Mista, puzzled.

"Not sure-" Crystel spoke, interupted by a loud rumbling sound making the room crumble around them.

"Oh, what is happening?" Crystel said, barely keeping her balance.

"Something bad..." Mista replied.

An explosion blew away an entire wall, revealing a large winged Vex war machine.

Roaring fire it spotted the two standing there stunned and took the chance to attack, it swiped a large metal foot and purple discs of energy came flying out nearly shredding the two Guardians to pieces, running away from the Vex abomination Mista unkowningly dropped her rifle which was hit by a grenade and blown to bits.

"Crap i dropped my rifle and it got destroyed.."

"Here take this" Crystel called throwing her a pulse rifle with blood and a knife on the tip of it.

"No... I cannot use such a horrrible weapon." Mista spoke horrified as she saw the gun she was told to never touch.

"Fine... here take my hand cannon. I call it Eagleshot, it never misses." Crystel spoke handing her a beautifully crafted weapon. It had a blue body with elegant purple designs over it and an expertly crafted sight on it.

"Its beatiful. Very nice." Mista complimented the woman.

"Thank you I crafted it myself. Easy to get resources when your the- Never mind."

"When your the what?" Mista replied, confused at her.

"I said nevermind dont worry about it."

"Alright." Mista spoke cautiously.

Standing out of cover the two Guardians fired their guns in an effort to take down this Vex machine.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 took me awhile to get it out doing some end of the year school work and such.


	3. Chapter 3

Working on two stories right now, this one and an original one on fictionpress, feel free to check it out, same acc name.

"Come on you ugly bastard!" Crystel spoke, reloading her weapon, looking over she saw Mista leap into the air and fire off a Nova Bomb, she always wanted to do that but she chose the Hunter... It just fit well with her personality, ruthless.

Flexing her arms she summoned a flaming hand cannon made of light.

"Whoa, watch where you aim." Mista spoke, amazed.

Suddenly she was picked up by a strange force and flung into a wall, and then towards the Vex. "Ow, what the hell?" Mista spoke, not realizing she was infront of the enemy. Emptying the hand cannon of its ammo she switched to her rocket and launched one into the monsters leg, barely denting it. Running behind a nearby pillar she called her Ghost into her hand and whispered something to him, nodding he suddenly light up birghtly and Mista felt a different surge of power inside her, the power of a Sunsinger. Grabbing the gun she quickly reloaded her gun and killed a groups of Vex one by one.

A Vex hobgoblin tossed a grenade next to her which she barely avoided, getting knocked to the ground. Painfully getting up she summoned a grenade to toss into the monsters mouth, jumping up she had barely and time before she felt a flash of pain through her body and all she saw was flame..

"Mista! Shit!" Crystel cried as she realized her friend had jumped into her gunfire and was dissolved into ash.

"No... How will I explain to the Vanguard masters?" She said slumping down beind the fallen pillar they used for cover. She suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline, crouching behind the cover she felt her body go ethereal and rushed to pick up her Eagleshot, running back behind cover she knew she had to avenge her friend. She wasn't given a Ghost so she couldnt resurrect her friend with the power of the Traveler's Light.

"Commander Zevala, Clayde, Ikora. Anyone? Come in" Crystel spoke into her communicator on her wrist, "Anyone come in Guardian down I need assistance!"

"We hear you Crystel, what happened?" Ikora's voice came in over the speaker, "Where are you?"

"Im on Venus, I was sent to take down a Vex Nexus Mind but something else happened, a Vex creature appeared instead.. It looks like the Vex have created an biotechnical Ahamkara, It took Mista and she jumped in front of me to attack but I had pulled the trigger.." Crystel replied, looking down at her flaming pistol which still had 2 shots left in it, "I cant resurrect her because I dont have a Ghost and I need someone here."

"Ok me and Zevala are on our way, just hold on a little longer" Ikora said.

"Oh I'm so screwed.. How could I have not seen that coming..?" Crystel told herself. All she had to do now were wait for them and everything would be fine.

Hope you enjoyed, wrote this on a car ride somewhere so i had plenty of time to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy.

"So what happened exactly to Mista?" Ikora Rey asked Crystel.

"Well I switched to my Golden Gun power instead of the Bladedancer because getting close to that thing would be suicide,but she got flung into the wall over there," Crystel replied, pointing at the wall with a large dent in it, "then was flung in front of the monster after she did something with her Ghost but she jumped into my gunfire and dissolved."

"Well I brought something to help us." Commander Zevala spoke reaching for something in a little vial, "This will fully charge your super attack. I have a plan, Ikora will charge hers and you will give some to Mista's Ghost, it should ressurect her.

Nodding Crystel watched Ikora give her Ghost some and saw her body get a fiery glow to it, taking the vial she ran as fast she could to give the Ghost the contents of the vial, picking up the Ghost she gave him instructions, "Here take this it should bring back Mista."

"But she was dissolved..." He spoke with a sad tone

"I know I'm just doing what the Vanguard said."

"Ok."

Running back to cover she peeked her head out and saw the ashes start to glow and come back together and soon enough there was an eruption of flames, Mista stood there amazed at her revival and the flames surrounding her.

Ikora reached her hand up into the air and flames surrounded her as well, running to Mista she spoke to her and they joined hands creating a large ball of flame which sucked the large rocks into its orbit.

"Go now Commander!" Ikora yelled, and Zevala ran with electricity flowing in his hands, he lunged forward pushing the large orb into the Machine Ahamkaras body. It struggled against the immense energy but was overtaken and dissolved into a pile of ash and metal.

"We.. we did it.." Crystel said relieved by the victory, "What was that?"

"It happens if two active Sungsingers touch and can destroy nearly any enemy..." Ikora replied, "but can only be used once per Sunsingers life, its extremely dangerous and we are lucky to be alive."

A few hours later they were all relaxing in the tower recovering from the fight against the Vex Ahamkara.

"Thank you guys we would both be dead if you hadn't shown up."

"No prob-"

A large shaking suddenly interrupted their conversation and running outside they saw around 300 Fallen ships dropping troops below the Tower.

"There has to be thousands or even millions of fallen invading, this is bad. Where are all the Guardians?"

"Mostly on missions or away at the moment, I'll radio all Ghosts to return to the tower as fast as possible." Ikora said turning to the Vangaurd room.

10 minutes later a few hundred ships flooded the sky firing upon the Fallen invaders and about a hundred or so Guardians appeared at the tower with weapons firing upon the swarms of fallen down below, weapons were'nt normally allowed to be used in the tower. Hundreds of more ships appeared, but they were'nt fallen, they were Hive and Cabal ships. Thousands of troops dropped into the Fallen ranks and a large-scale battle was happening under them.

"What the hell?" Mista asked herself.

Just then a huge explosion rocked the tower knocking Mista over the side of the rail and down to the battle below.


End file.
